


Happily Ever Never

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I cried writing this, I delivered, I have no chill when it comes to writing angst ok, M/M, My friends cried when they read it, You asked for heart wrenching angst, i m s o s o r r y, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: A gift for Queenstudios on TumblrThe prompt was "Saying Goodbye" and they had the choice of fluff, or heart wrenching angst and they choose the angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I'm sorry k. You asked for heart wrenching angst and my first thought was "listen...Jason dying /again/ and Tim blaming himself" and somehow it turned into this and....I'm so sorry. Your other prompt was "Photography" which I did do a happy fluff fic for someone else, and trust me you'll prob need it after this.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8942662/chapters/20470138

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, A voice in the back of his head was screaming he should’ve known better than to of held onto hope. The tiny shimmer of a happy ever after.

Happy endings didn’t exist in Gotham. They certainly didn’t exist for him, or Jason. That’s what the voice reminded him. He should have known.

He shouldn’t have been so stupid. He could have prevented this. He could have moved quicker, realized the trap. He was the smart one, the logical one. He should have seen this coming when they got there. How calm and collected the air was. A storm brewing, and he was the casualty.

Him. Beautiful even on the edge of death. Shirt darkened from blood, head perfectly cradled in Tim’s lap. If Tim looked close enough, he could even see where the white stripe was threatening to come back from being dyed.

But that wasn’t what he was looking at. He was looking at Jason’s face. Pale from blood loss, eyes hooded in exhaustion, and eyes dull. A weak feeble smile spread across Jason’s face as a tear slid from Tim’s cheek landing on his face.

“Hey, come on now don’t do that.” He demanded, a soft joking tone to his voice and Tim stared down at him.

“How can you do that? You’re….” Tim’s voice trailed off refusing to say it. Refusing to make it real. Jason’s lips twitched weakly again, a weak cough shaking his body as a spot of blood hit his lips. “Not the first time. I mean I’ve actually died before.” He reminded Tim, he turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of Tim’s hand as he kissed it.

“It’s really okay.” He stated and Tim’s lower lip trembled threatening to let out a sob as Jason soothed him. “It’s not your fault, BabyBird.” He promised.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Tim froze at that, “How can you say that?” He whispered his voice cracking in emotion. “It’s all my fault, Jay. I should’ve-”

“No.” The word cut off Tim mid-sentence. The harsh tone surprising him. Jason inhaled shakily “Don’t fucking do that. I’m serious Tim. Don’t do that. If you want someone to blame, blame me.” He paused to cough again, more blood coming up this time. “I was the one who blindly attacked without thinking it through. I was the one who should have seen it. It’s not your fault Tim. You don’t control me.

“Not everything is your fault. You have to stop doing that. Jesus Christ, you’d blame yourself for Bruce’s parents being killed if possibly.” For someone on death’s edge, Jason’s voice still carried a bite.

Tim flushed, avoiding looking down at him, because deep down he knew Jay was telling the truth. Instead, his eyes looked up. At the cloudy, moonless sky of Gotham. “I…I could have done something” He whispered, “I could have done something to save you. To help you.”

Tim’s eyes flickered back down to Jason, just in time to see a glimmer of a grin cross Jason’s face. “You did.” He promised, he paused to take in a shaky breath. “I mean, you didn’t leave me here to die by myself like Bruce did.”

Tim frowned, glaring down at him. “Will you quit making jokes?” He snapped, but he relished in the faint glimmer of a smile on Jason’s face. He didn’t realize he was crying until he noticed Jason flinch as a tear hit his cheek.

“Sorry,” his voice audibly cracked as he spoke, his thumb gently brushing against his cheek as he wiped it off, admiring the faint freckles only he had admired.

Jason coughed, his lungs crackling softly as he tried to clear them. “Remeber,” he started, before he started to cough harshly again, his body shaking from the intenseness of it. “Remember when I first came back,” He continued, “How much I hated you?”

He smiled weakly, “If only past-me could see how much I’m in love with you.” He crooned up at Tim, smiling as Tim flushed a brilliant crimson. Jason continued to talk, but Tim focused on Jason’s body.

He wasn’t immune, he knew the signs. The catch, and the rattle deep in his lungs. Everyone once in a while he’d try and cough, then his voice was weaker as he continued. His eyes grew heavier, but even they contained pain as his body protested at staying alive.

At this point, Tim knew the truth. He was staying alive, hanging on by threads for him, to try and prevent him pain. Tim gently stroked Jason’s cheek, cupping his face softly as he lent down.

Jason’s hand shakily reached up up to cup Tim’s face, and Tim lent his head into the touch. “Hey, Babybird?” he questioned, his voice weak. “Yeah, Jay?” Tim questioned pressing a soft kiss to his hand, as he smiled. His eyes flickered back to Jason and his smile dropped.

His eyes had glazed over lightly, as he glazed up at Tim. A soft smile passed over his face. “I love you.”


End file.
